Fiora Cavazza
Fiora Cavazza is a minor character in the video game Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, but a prominently featured character in Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy, and she also appears in the short film Assassin's Creed: Ascendence. She was a courtesan and a member of the Templar Order during the late 15th and early 16th centuries, serving as an advisor to Cesare Borgia as an intermediary between Cesare's agents throughout Rome. However, she is later betrayed by Cesare and defects to the Assassin Brotherhood, helping them eliminate Cesare's agents. Biography Life in the Rosa in Fiore n 1497, Fiora lived in the Rosa in Fiore brothel of Rome, working as a courtesan under the leadership of Madonna Solari. However, Fiora was not satisfied with her life and was eager to build powerful connections with her clients, hoping that they would allow her to leave the brothel. She often ventured outside to gather information and allies, and earned the jealousy of the other girls by her success in doing so. Included within these allies was Brother Ristoro, who talked with her frequently, despite Fiora being disgusted by him and his "perversions." Sometime during her stay in the Rosa in Fiore, Fiora and another courtesan, Lucia, were dispatched to escort Madonna Solari's brother, Santino. While in his company, Fiora and Lucia were treated violently by Santino, and Fiora suspected that whatever it was that Santino was dabbling in, his trade was crumbling. Not long after this event, the Rosa in Fiore was visited by a charming but mysterious client: Cesare Borgia. Fiora was attracted to Cesare's allure, and they spent some time conversing. At first, Fiora thought he was there to enjoy her services, but Cesare explained that that was not the case. Though Santino had been beaten as punishment for trying his hand in trades where he was unwanted, in exchange for their lives, both he and Madonna Solari had allowed Cesare to choose one of the girls for himself, to which he had chosen Fiora. Working for the Templar Order From 1497 to 1503, Fiora served Cesare loyally, merely posing as a courtesan while living under his patronage. In the first year of her employment, Cesare had Fiora sleep with — and murder — his brother Juan on Tiber Island, in order for him to take his position as Captain General. Over the years, Fiora would also oversee, and eventually recruit, several of his Templar agents. Among the agents that Fiora first encountered was Brother Ristoro, a corrupt member of the clergy and frequent visitor to the Rosa in Fiore, who supplied Cesare with religious items and letters for him to dispense at his will. Another supplier to Cesare was a smuggler named Lia de Russo, who delivered various trinkets and antiquities of little to great value. Fiora also met Auguste Oberlin, Cesare's personal blacksmith, and Gaspar de la Croix, Cesare's engineer, who Fiora described as a "haunted man." Final assignments Later, Fiora was entrusted with the task of recruiting more people into Cesare's underground army, a group of people she described as his "personal collection of misfits." The first, Rocco Tiepolo, was a condottiero, from whom Fiora was tasked to gather the finest mercenaries. She was also sent to bribe Donato Mancini, who was said to be Cesare's finest horseman, into letting Cesare win a racing match that was to take place that day. Donato was unmoved by the bribe and threats that Fiora relayed, and managed to win the race, despite Cesare's officer being sent to deter him. Fiora also met with the Cento Occhi, a group of thieves led by a young man named Lanz, who Cesare suspected had raided one of the Borgia's carriages. In recompense for their crime, Fiora managed to convince Lanz to return the stolen money, and have his gang work for Cesare and the Borgia. Cesare then assigned Fiora to meet and work with Baltasar de Silva to study Cesare's enemies, an Order of Assassins. Together, the two watched as one of Cesare's senators was assassinated, and although Fiora felt defeat when the Assassin escaped, Baltasar was more optimistic with the discoveries of their weapons and technique. Fiora's next assignment was to work with Cahin and Caha, a brother-sister pair of harlequins. Together, the three of them killed a group of people, who had been observing a performance by the two clowns. Fiora also met with Il Carnefice, a twisted executioner with a love for the carnage his job allowed, and Silvestro Sabbatini, Cesare's failed agent to whom she was to deliver the opportunity for a second chance, by presenting him with a prosthetic arm. Cesare's last contact assignment for Fiora was with Malfatto, a doctor with a love for slaughtering the courtesans of Rome. Fiora was frightened with the prospect of meeting up with him, since she had heard of his reputation, and since she had formerly been a courtesan herself. Cesare, however, insisted that she present a letter of absolution to him, so as to gain his allegiance. On her first attempt to find Malfatto, Fiora found nothing but his latest victim lying in a pool of her blood, which greatly disturbed the Templar. On her second attempt however, she wore one of her old courtesan costumes, hoping to lure Malfatto out. When she finally encountered Malfatto, he nearly attacked Fiora, but she managed to fend him off by shouting Cesare's name and by handing over the letter she was to give him. That night, Fiora returned to the house that Cesare had bought for her, but was unable to sleep. In the middle of the night, she felt a pricking sensation at her neck, and was shocked to find not an insect, but Malfatto injecting her with his syringe. Though the drug began to take an effect on Fiora, she managed to wound Malfatto with her metal fan before losing consciousness. When she woke up, Malfatto had gone, but Fiora's loyalty to Cesare had diminished; she was determined to betray him to the Assassins. Fiora then crafted a list containing the names of Cesare's finest agents, all of which she had worked with, and sent them to the Assassins. To her surprise, the Assassin who came to pick her up was the blossoming painter, Francesco Vecellio. Working with the Assassins Fiora followed and assisted the Assassins as they targeted the names on the list she had given them. The first of the agents to be assassinated was Rocco Tiepolo, along with his mercenaries. The fight against them proved little more than a brutal massacre though, as the Assassins overcame them surprisingly easily. Fiora and the Assassins then targeted the siblings Cahin and Caha, who they found performing in the streets. Cahin was swiftly assassinated, and while Caha at first tried to retaliate, she soon realized that she was fighting a losing battle. She finally accepted death, and sat cradling her brother's body as an Assassin shot a crossbow bolt into her head. Some time after, Fiora led the Assassins to Baltasar de Silva's hideout, where they planned to ambush him. Contrary to their beliefs though, Baltasar proved a crafty opponent, and set fire to the building as he made his escape. When Fiora later checked the remains of the burnt structure, she found a letter from Baltasar for her. In the letter, he told her that he wished to meet with her, and discuss an alternative arrangement. Fiora complied and visited the place Baltasar had directed her to, but realized too late that it was a trap when marksmen appeared from behind crates and aimed for her. Fiora bowed her head, but surprisingly, the gunshots never came. When she finally looked up, Baltasar and the marksmen were dead, shot by arrows, and Fiora realized that the Assassins had saved her. Fiora's final target was Il Lupo, a Templar agent that she and Baltasar had once trained to imitate the Assassins as perfectly as possible; mimicking their clothes, techniques, and weapons. Fiora feared that Il Lupo would be the one link to reveal what harm she had done to the Assassins, and so she confronted him alone. Knowing that Il Lupo was stronger in an open fight, Fiora lured him into looking out into the harbor towards a supposed "assignment" Cesare had given him, before striking him with poison from behind. The Apple of Eden fter she had completed her hunt for the Templar agents, Fiora paid a visit to Cesare Borgia upon his request, where she was noticed by his presumed son, Giovanni. Though she and Cesare calmly shared dinner, their distrust of one another was barely hidden. Cesare questioned Fiora on his lost allies, and on her relations with the Assassins, but she denied any knowledge of either. That night, Giovanni witnessed Fiora sneaking around, searching the house for the Apple of Eden hidden there. Thinking that she was there to play, Giovanni snatched the Apple and ran off, calling gleefully for Fiora to catch him. Alarmed, Fiora attempted to take the Piece of Eden from the boy, but was subsequently frozen by its power. Woken by the clamor, Cesare advanced on the immobilized Fiora, calmly telling Giovanni that he would hurt her. Navigation Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Amoral Category:Honorable Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil